


Snowy Slate

by TwistedViolets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Klaus centric, Klaus is afraid of snow, Klaus wishes he was one, Light Angst, Numbers as Names, Reggie gives terrible Christmas gifts, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Reginald has favorite children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets
Summary: Everyone knows Reginald has favorites among his children...and on that list Four is the lowest.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Snowy Slate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 in the morning yesterday so try not to take this too seriously.

"Everyone knows I'm your favorite!" He proclaims to his father who up to that point had barely spoken four words to him in his entire life. "I'm the cutest," he says as he raises a finger-"I'm also the funniest," he adds another item to the list while simultaneously adding another finger. 

The fire crackles and the eerie golden glow begins to flicker. "I'm obviously the most-" His father's eyes finally move from the book he had been so keen on reading.

"Number Four," his words are nothing more than venom laced carbon dioxide. His father is glaring and his mouth is in a straight thin line. His hands clench along his book but he doesn't say anything else.

He swallows down the sudden feeling of unease. It's like his father had some magical way of making him feel so small and insignificant with just the use of his name.

"I-" His father shuts his book and takes a deep breath as his hands slightly tremble.

"I am in no mood for your theatrics."

He bites his bottom lip before his heart begins to beat in his throat. He's so stupid for doing this, for trying to jump up the line of favorites. 

He can never be Number One. He's too much of an idiot and he can't read a room nor keep his mouth shut to save his life.

This is stupid.

————————————————————

He chews on his lip and rebels in the taste of metallic metal that taints his taste buds. Blood is a somehow relaxing taste and it just soothes his inner desire for more.

"Four?" His father prods him with his cane and pushes on his back, telling him to keep going. 

He starts to walk again although he's terrified of the white substance that keeps clinging to his feet and his legs. It's cold, pure white, and just absolutely terrifying to feel. Where did it all come from? Where will it go? Is it dangerous?

"It is snow," His father tells him with a Crinkle in his eyebrow, almost like he can't believe him. Like he thinks it so ridiculous to afraid of this white otherworldly substance. "It is ordinary."

He tilts his head in confusion. If it's so ordinary and normal how come he's never seen any in his life...he supposes though that he was never allowed out of the house until recently. Maybe it's possible that this stuff-snow is really ordinary.

His father pushes on him again and he stumbles before falling into the snow. It soaks through his pants and dampens his legs in a wet soup. It feels disgustingly cold.

He looks back with glare and his father just looks at him with complete indifference. "You should watch your step," his father's voice comes out small and whispered as the cold wind picks back up.

He glares before wrapping a hand around himself to try and contain his body heat. 

It is cold.

————————————————————

He becomes accustomed to the cold, to the iciness that seems to climb up his skin, making his hands numb and lumpy. He tries to wiggle his fingers but he can't even feel them at all. Just a small stinging pain starts to spread through his palm.

"Cold," he mumbles as he puts his hands against his chest and buries his face in his scarf.

"Make haste Four," his father completely ignores him and the cold. "We mustn't be late."

He shivers again as he trails behind his father. He steps where his father steps to avoid the snow. The substance that may or may not be abnormal. It doesn't seem dangerous but that doesn't mean it isn't.

Never judge a book by its cover.

He picks up his pace which causes hot blood to gush in his skin and hot spikes to prick him all over. He makes noises of displeasure as a burning sensation surrounds him.

He isn't the favorite. If he was he would be at home with everyone else. If he was he wouldn't be walking on a sidewalk covered in snow in ten-degree weather. 

If he was he would be eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate at home with his siblings. He is the most disliked. That's why he's here, that's why his father stole him and him alone.

His heart hurts, his hands curl up on his scarf and he uses it to wipe at the snow that melts against his skin. He doesn't like how it reminds him of tears.

————————————————————

His father hands him bags to carry and he does although it makes him feel awful. This is it, the only reason his father would tolerate his presence so long. He was only brought only to carry these stupid bags.

He does without complaints although his father does see his displeasure, he just doesn't care. Which is to be expected but it still hurt. He wishes he was better, stronger, smarter, anything that would make his father like him more.

His father says nothing to him there isn't even a thank you.

————————————————————

When he gets home his entire body feels simultaneously numb and prickly. It hurts and he has to shake off the snow that clings to his pants legs and shoes. The substance melts against the floor.

His siblings all line up in the hall as his mother takes his father's coat. His father then takes the bags and rummages inside before handing out small white individual bags to each of them. The bags are all the same and there is no thought put in these goody bags.

They are the same ones they get every year for Christmas.

His father hands him his, without even any acknowledgment that he had to carry them home or that he missed out on hot chocolate. He is bitter but he smiles and nods appreciably.

His father turns away without any indication that he even cares.


End file.
